Pagumon
Pagumon is a Lesser Digimon.You can tell by his eyes that he is an evil Digimon which would do anything to reach his purpouse. Digimon Adventure When the DigiDestined arrive on the Continent of Server, Whamon tells them of a Koromon village nearby. When they find it, they discover a group of Pagumon living there instead. The Pagumon proceed to treat the DigiDestined as honored guests. That night, the Pagumon take Tokomon away and puts him in a cage behind a waterfall where all the Koromon villagers are. The next morning, they pretend to help the DigiDestined look for Tokomon, but they are found out when Mimi Tachikawa finds a Botamon, which is Koromon's Fresh form. Digimon Adventure 02 A few Pagumon who were caught with Dark Rings are spotted by Tentomon. Digimon Frontier J.P. Shibayama and Tommy Himi ask a Pagumon for directions to the Flame Terminal. After some arguments over J.P.'s chocolate, many Pagumon end up chasing the two humans underground, where they are fought off by Koji Minamoto.One of the Pagumons evolves to Raremon in order to fight Koji Minamoto. Some Pagumon also appear at the Flame Terminal. They, along with a flock of Biyomon, Palmon, Elecmon, defend the Flame Terminal from the SkullSatamon brothers. A number of Pagumon are seen at the Village of Beginnings. Digimon Next A Pagumon can be seen in a ruined town running from the attacking Tankdramon. It is later destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon World DS Pagumon digivolves to Lopmon, Tsukaimon or BlackAgumon depending on its stats. A Pagumon had once been an Antylamon whose Tamer abandoned in the middle of a battle against Kimeramon. After dying in battle, it is reborn as the BlackAgumon that taunts the player at the beginning of the game. After it was defeated by Machinedramon, the Pagumon was reborn. Later, Pagumon recalls its memories, and, using a Data Crystal, digivolves into Antylamon. The player and Antylamon go to the Junk Factory and finally destroy Kimeramon. Digimon World Dusk/Dawn Pagumon is found at Thriller Ruins and can digivolve to DemiDevimon or Impmon. To degenerate into Pagumon, the digimon must be at least LV 4. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Pagumon can digivolve into DemiDevimon, and be found in the Login Mountain. Digimon Battle Pagumon can be found and captured in Arboretum Entrance and Maze Forest, where it is a level 10 enemy. Pagumon's unique drop is Pagumon's Tear, six of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Knowledge. It has stat builds of either 2-2-3-1 or 4-1-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Pagumon's Skill 1 is Poison Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. A Pagumon with a stat build of 2-2-3-1 digivolves to Gotsumon at level 11, while a Pagumon with a stat build of 4-1-2-1 digivolves to Goburimon. Attacks * : Shoots out poison bubbles. * : Shoots out bubbles. *'Tackle': A powerful charge used against the opponent. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:In-Training Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Lesser Digimon